Rivals in Love?
by Miyavilurver
Summary: Hibari's begun to take notice of Yamamoto's growing prowess and Dino feels threatened by the sudden switch of attention. D18, supposed 1880, implied S80.


So, The Killer Bunny and me are at it again! As is usual in our KHR RPs, she's Hibari and Yama, and I'm Dino, Romario, Squalo and Ryohei! This was a lot of fun to do, hehe. Hope you guys enjoy it too! (Also, since this is an RP, do excuse the slightly clunky format. ^^)

(Also, I have like, 3 Reborn fics I've been meaning to post, but gah, need to finish them! I promise I will soon!)

* * *

><p><strong>Rivals in Love?<strong>

* * *

><p>Hibari stood at the roof of Namimori, watching all the herbivores crowding down on the grounds. He narrowed his eyes, watching them all file out of the front gates. Well, some of them went over to the field. There was a baseball game that day, one that Hibari wanted to watch, but from the roof. Too many people crowding around in order to watch the game down there. He mostly wanted to watch it for one of the star players. Yamamoto Takeshi. He was indeed interesting. Definitely one of the stronger herbivores. One day, as Hibari had been about to bite someone, Yamamoto had blocked his attack, grabbing his tonfa.<p>

Hibari narrowed his eyes, staring as Yamamoto went up to bat and got a homerun on the first hit. Yes, he was definitely rising up from the herbivore rank. The only reason he stayed an herbivore was because he was just so... stupid.

Hibari watched the game and it was no surprise that, thanks to Yamamoto, the Namimori team won by a landslide. The prefect watched as students left the grounds after the game, buzzing happily about the game well won. It was only after most of them had left, that the prefect walked back into the school and descended to ground level. He then headed home later than he usually did, wondering what he should make for dinner.

Dino frowned a little as he drummed his fingers on Kyouya's table. He had been waiting for his student to show up for quite a bit already... He wondered what was taking him so long. Dino had gone out and bought some burgers for them to eat, wanting to make up for the fact that he hadn't visited the school today (Dino wondered if the other had even noticed..). The blonde boss sighed loudly then, taking out his phone to text his men again.

A minute later he brightened up a bit more, as he was informed that Kyouya was finally heading home.

Hibari headed over to his apartment, intending to look through his fridge, when he smelled the heavenly smell of burgers and knew that Dino must be there. No one else had the courage to enter his home uninvited. So he walked in and closed the door behind him. "I'm home." He said, nudging his shoes off and leaving them next to the door.

"Welcome back!" Dino greeted him with a bright smile, walking over him to give him a small light kiss. "You were a little late today." The blonde commented as he walked with the other towards the table. He almost had a bit of a klutz attack on the way, but luckily he was able to grab Kyouya's arm in time to retain his balance. He smiled sheepishly as usual before taking his seat.

Hibari gave Dino a _look_ when he just about tripped and noticed that Romario was nowhere to be seen. Great. Hibari didn't let go of Dino's arm until the blonde was seated safely in the chair. He didn't want him tripping and knocking over anything in his house. "I was watching the baseball game they had today." Hibari said as he sat down and grabbed a burger. He muttered an "Itadakimasu" before biting into it.

Dino was surprisingly pleased at Kyouya's action, but then blinked in surprise at his words. "I didn't know you liked baseball." He commented lightly, inwardly scrambling his head for the fact. As far as he knew the other really didn't care much for sports... he was sure of this. After an "Itadakimasu" of his own, Dino began eating his burger as well, although... a little messily. Two seconds into it and he already had spots of ketchup staining the corner of his mouth.

"I don't." Hibari responded simply. He ate very neatly and kept the space in front of him clean. When he saw Dino begin to get messy however he immediately pushed a few napkins towards the blonde. "I just wanted to watch one of the players." He said simply, biting into his burger again.

Dino blinked at the napkins being offered to him before noticing he was making a mess out of himself... again. He took another bite out of his burger, a little neater this time, before picking up the napkins to clean himself up. He always tried not to be too clumsy or messy when he was with his student, but he couldn't help but to slip up sometimes (okay, most of the time). Hearing Kyouya's last statement however almost made him choke on his burger. His eyes widened. Kyouya was interested in someone? Dino tried not to make a big deal out of this, and after gaining back his breath, he asked in what he hoped was a smooth voice, "Oh? Anyone I know?" Dino's finger was itching to text his men to investigate this...now.

Hibari didn't pay attention to the choke, not caring at all. He just continued to eat, thinking for a moment. "One of your little brother's friends. Yamamoto or something like that." He muttered. He didn't usually remember people's names. Only when they mattered. It took Hibari several weeks before he remembered Dino's name. Romario took a few more weeks than that. The fact that he even remembered Yamamoto's family name was a huge accomplishment.

"Oh. Him." Dino tried not to let it show how bothered he was at this information. He suddenly felt the urge to order his men to do something drastic to the baseball fanatic... but he quelled it away and tried to finish his burger without any more incidents. After all, he didn't want to make his little brother sad.

Dino forced his expression to stay pleasant, although he couldn't really bring himself to continue his side of the conversation. He was inwardly worrying, and perhaps even overreacting, but it was just so not like Kyouya to suddenly be interested in baseball because of someone. This had to mean something...

Hibari didn't mind the silence and finished his burger in a nice peace. "Gouchisousama." He muttered, picking up his trash and moving to throw it away. He didn't notice Dino's discomfort and frankly had no idea what mental torment he was placing on the blonde. After getting out his teapot and starting to brew some tea, he spoke again. "He's strong. I don't know why he crowds around with those herbivores." He said, mostly just speaking his mind rather than trying to make conversation.

Dino stared at his student with a stunned expression on his face. The other was actually, willingly, making conversation...about somebody else. Not to mention, he was acknowledging said person's strength! What.. the heck. Dino didn't know what to say to that. And he suddenly lost his appetite as well.

Hibari put the pot on the stove to start boiling the water before going over and opening a cabinet, looking through his boxes of tea. He picked a green tea for today and glanced at Dino. It was then that he picked up on something. The blonde was being very quiet that day. Usually he'd be pressing Hibari to talk, or he'd be telling him about what he did that day. But now, the silence that Hibari had long thought he wanted was stifling. Hibari shook his head slightly and returned to his tea pot. "Are you going to have tea?" He asked simply.

"Huh?" Dino took a second to register the question, before shaking his head with a frown. "No, it's fine." He told him as he pushed the plate with his half-finished burger away. Dino rested his chin on his hands as he stared at Kyouya's back with a bemused frown. He wanted to brush this off, enjoy this time he had with Kyouya, but couldn't. Why was this bothering him so much?

"I need to go." Dino stood up from his chair suddenly. "I'll see you later, okay Kyouya?" He tried to put his usual cheer in his voice but wasn't sure if he managed. He ruffled his student's hair in parting and a second later he was gone.

Hibari looked at Dino, giving a small "Un.." of confirmation at his statement. He pushed Dino's hand away from his hair before watching him leave with a small frown. That guy... He was acting weird, no doubt about it. But he sighed slightly, going over to the table and putting Dino's half eaten burger in his mouth, eating the rest as not to waste it. He hated wasting food. Especially a burger.

Dino walked away from Kyouya's apartment in a daze, managing to only trip once as he went down the stairs (thankfully he was near the bottom so he didn't get too injured). He began wandering aimlessly as he thought about why the heck Kyouya was suddenly interested in Yamamoto. He needed to get to the bottom of this and fast.

"Boss!" Romario's voice broke him out of his daze, and he looked up to see what was going on. "There you are, we've been looking for you!" Romario began to reprimand him. Dino also had a habit of getting lost sometimes, especially since he wasn't that familiar with the area.

"Sorry Romario." Dino apologized, although his troubled expression never left his face. Romario frowned at the sight of it, however, whatever was bothering the boss would have to wait for a bit. "The paperwork's arrived." Romario informed him, his reproachful look deepening a bit. Because of Dino's attachment to this country they were forced to ship everything over here, and to save money they usually waited until it piled up for a bit. However, this meant that Dino was forced to work on the paperwork as soon as it arrived as to meet the deadlines.

Dino groaned at these news. Talk about bad timing. He had wanted to personally investigate what was going on with his student... but he was going to have to leave the work to his men. Until Dino was finished with the paperwork, Romario wouldn't let him slack of or divert his attention to anything else.

"Oh. Oi! Dino-san!" Speak of the devil. Yamamoto was walking home after having finished talking with the team and changing out of his uniform. After games, he always walked home on his own. He appreciated the silence once in a while. But when he saw Tsuna's self-proclaimed big brother, he couldn't help but greet him. The baseball nut smiled happily and waved, adjusting the sports bag and his school bag onto one shoulder.

Dino visibly twitched. Speak of the devil indeed. The blonde turned around and had to do his best not to glare at the baseball player who was approaching.

"Yo, Yamamoto." Dino tried to smile at him. This was his chance. "It's been a while. How have you been?"

Yamamoto stopped in front of Dino with a smile. "Yeah. I've been great. We just finished a baseball game not too long ago and we won!" He announced with a grin. "I think Hibari was watching because I saw him leaving after the game was done." He laughed slightly. To be honest, it made him happy that someone he knew was watching. Tsuna and Gokudera had gone home early because they had extra homework. Of course, so did Yamamoto, but he had a game.

"Is that so?" Dino inquired with a smile, hoping the other hadn't noticed his irritation at the words. Of course he had known about this already, but hearing it from Yamamoto's mouth made his stomach twist. Why did the other seem so happy about this fact anyway? As far as he knew, the baseball player didn't regularly socialize with the Cloud Guardian.

_Ahh_, Romario finally understood. He had been wondering why his boss had seemed tense, even more so at the arrival of the baseball player. He didn't know if he should be amused or concerned about the situation.

Yamamoto was oblivious enough that he didn't notice Dino's irritation. He just smiled. "Yeah. I was going to say hi to him, but you know how Hibari is." He said, laughing slightly. He then smiled at Dino once again. "Were you going to go see Tsuna?" Yamamoto should probably be heading home. Lots of homework to do. And they had a test coming up soon. Yamamoto had to at least get a bit into the average in order to stay in the baseball team.

Dino was getting extremely irritated at Yamamoto's friendly tone. What did the other know about Kyouya anyway? Before he could snap at him however, Romario put a hand on his shoulder and interrupted him smoothly. "I'm afraid the boss is a bit tied up at the moment." He informed the young Rain Guardian. "Please excuse us."

Yamamoto blinked as he watched Dino turn to leave. "Alright. See you soon then." He said with a wave before he headed home.

Dino wanted to protest at this abrupt end of their conversation, but Romario's tightening hand on his shoulder kept him from doing so.

Dino kept quiet but sulked the whole way back to the office. Once there, the first words out of his mouth were, "Keep an eye on them." The order was delivered with an irritated short-tempered scowl. It was actually very weird to see Dino in this kind of mood, but that's what jealousy did.

* * *

><p>The next day, Hibari went to school as usual. He didn't do anything out of the ordinary really. But before going to eat lunch on the roof, while the students were in class, Hibari checked the results of a recent test from not too long ago. After finding Yamamoto's name, he shook his head before heading up to the roof. That guy really was an idiot. All he had that was of any use was his strength and speed. Hibari wouldn't mind fighting Yamamoto in a serious fight. It'd certainly be interesting.<p>

The hotel that Dino stayed in every time he wasn't at Hibari's house was currently being plagued by a very tense atmosphere. Dino's men hadn't seen their boss in such a bad mood since Bianchi had tried to assassinate him, way back when he was still under Reborn's tutelage.

"I can't take this anymore." Dino groaned tiredly, glaring at his right hand man for making him work on this at this moment, when all he wanted to do was keep an eye on Kyouya. He hadn't slept well last night. He had had very, very disturbing dreams he didn't dare think about at the moment, lest his mood become even worse. And it was bad already. He was getting constant reports from his men via text, the latest one bringing him to the peak of his irritation (inwardly, this was more of panic than anything). Why the hell was Kyouya looking into Yamamoto's test scores?

Back in Namimori Middle, the day continued on normally. Hibari had lunch alone on the roof of the school before he went down to the office to pick up some paperwork that had to be done. He took the small pile and walked down the hall, the students giving him a wide berth... Though one didn't seem to notice.

Yamamoto bumped into Hibari's shoulder, causing him to drop the pile of papers. All of the students in the hallway froze as Hibari looked down at the previously alphabetized papers that were now scattered on the hallway floor. "Oh jeez!" Yamamoto seemed oblivious to the horror of the other students. "Hibari! I'm sorry. I'll carry this for you." He said, picking up all the papers and flashing Hibari a smile.

Hibari glared slightly at Yamamoto but turned and continued walking, the baseball player following behind him and into the disciplinary committee's office. "They were in alphabetical order." He said as he sat down on one of the couches.

"Ah, really? I'm really sorry. I'll fix them for you." Yamamoto smiled again, giving no complaint as he sat down in front of the table, looking at every name and arranging them in alphabetical order. Hibari just watched.

All of this was being watched by Dino's men, who of course, had to report it to their boss, despite how much they wish they didn't. They were at least glad that they were not there to see his reaction.

The others were not as lucky. "He's what?" Dino stood up from his chair at this latest report, clutching at his phone lividly. Yamamoto was in Kyouya's office! Alone! With him! Why hadn't he been kicked out yet? Dino stared at his phone with a desperate expression on his face, wanting the message to become a lie. In the very back of his mind, he had thought he might have overreacted yesterday, but surely this was proof that something was going on?

No way, he thought. There's no way this is happening, he tried to reassure himself. It wasn't fair. He had done his best to try to win his student's attention, and then, so effortlessly, how in the world had Yamamoto caught Kyouya's eyes? It wasn't fair.. Didn't Kyouya know... how much Dino liked him? Dino bit his lip anxiously, turning pleading eyes to his right hand man. But he was shot down once more.

"Yosh, yosh." Yamamoto smiled, standing up as he held out the paper to Hibari. "It's all done." He smiled. It had taken approximately fifteen minutes for the task to be finished.

"Hm." Hibari grunted, flipping through the pages and checking over them before he nodded. "Go to class." He said, standing and going over to his desk.

"Alright." Yamamoto waved before he headed for the door... then stopped. "Hey... Hibari." He looked back at the prefect who seemed to not be paying attention to him at all, but Yamamoto knew he was listening. "You're really strong and fast. And I'm sure you're a pretty good teacher too..." At these words, Hibari turned his head to look at Yamamoto. The baseball player continued. "You think you can teach me a thing or two?"

Hibari narrowed his eyes slightly. "Hm. Why should I?"

"I can bring you free sushi for lunch every day as payment." Yamamoto offered with a smile.

Hibari stared at him for a few moments. Yamamoto was strong and he had been looking for a reason to see more of his strength... "Fine. But I can stop whenever I want."

"Deal! I'll bring you lunch tomorrow, then!" Yamamoto said with a grin before he waved and walked out of the office, heading back to class.

Dino's eyebrow twitched a moment before he got the update on the situation. As if he already knew.

"Oh no freaking way I'm letting this happen." Dino growled under his breath, his anger feeding his determination to finish his work. He was already more than halfway done. He figured he'd be done before the end of this day (a record for him, it usually took him a couple of days).

His speed was due to two reasons: 1) Romario had already threaten to take away his phone if he didn't finish his work soon, and 2) although Dino was too irritated and hence too distracted to really pay much attention to his work, he was also way too determined to get to Kyouya's side.

Dino narrowed his eyes as his mind jumped from Kyouya to the darn culprit. This was all Yamamoto's fault. The bastard was seducing his Kyouya, he was sure of it. The fact that he had offered Kyouya his second favorite food was proof of it! If this went any farther he was going to have to apologize to his little brother... his Rain Guardian was going to have to be replaced at this rate.

The rest of the day went by normal. Hibari went home at his usual time and Yamamoto stayed afterschool for his baseball practice as normal.

The next day, though, Yamamoto brought an extra bento box as promised. At lunch time, Yamamoto walked up to the roof that was abandoned save for Hibari. Hibari had kicked everyone else off.

"Here, you go." Yamamoto offered Hibari the bento box.

Hibari opened it and looked at the sushi before closing it again and nodding. "We'll train during lunch so you don't miss class." He said, putting the bento box to the side and taking out his tonfas.

"Sounds good." Yamamoto grinned, placing his bag nearby Hibari's lunch and taking out his sword that he brought to school for the training.

The two began fighting. Metal clanged with metal as Yamamoto spent most of his time guarding against Hibari's attacks. It was only once in a while that he could find an opening and even then, Hibari almost always caught him off guard afterwards. They fought for half an hour straight. The fight ended when Hibari hit the sword out of Yamamoto's tired grip. The swordsman gave a breathy laugh. "That was fun." He said with a grin.

"Hmph. You're not nearly as fast as you should be." Hibari said, narrowing his eyes before turning and walking over to his bento box. He sat down and leaned back against the fence, opening the box and beginning to eat the sushi. He didn't look tired at all.

Yamamoto, on the other hand, was sweating. He picked up his sword and sat a few feet away from Hibari. He opened his own lunch and ate while drinking plenty of water. Yamamoto didn't attempt to talk to Hibari and they just ate in silence. When the bell rang, though, Yamamoto stood, thanked Hibari and said good bye, before running off towards class.

Dino thought he would be able to see Kyouya that day, but he had worked so hard to finish, that when he finally did, it was very late in the night and he just collapsed exhaustedly on his desk. It wasn't until noon of the next day that he woke up, and he did so with a jolt. "Kyouya!" His name was the first thing that came out of his mouth as he shot up from his bed, eyes wide.

Dino turned to look at the time and panicked, racing through the hotel room to try and get himself presentable before heading to the school. Of course, having overslept, and with his men under orders to keep an eye on Kyouya, the entire endeavor was rather...painful for Dino. Oh how he hated paperwork. First it took him away from Kyouya, and now it took Romario away when he needed him the most.

If Dino had his way, paperwork wouldn't **exist**.

And neither would Yamamoto, Dino thought murderously as he got a message informing him of the "training session" between these two. Why in the world was Kyouya training with anyone other than him? Did he no longer think Dino was a challenge or something?

Dino finally arrived at the roof of the school, just in time to spot a cheery but tired looking Yamamoto leaving. And Kyouya. Looking utterly relaxed. Eating. The Damn. Sushi.

When Yamamoto left, Dino came. It looked like he wasn't going to get time alone at all. Hibari sighed and just continued eating his free lunch. Though, looking at it again, he hadn't seen Dino at all the previous day.

"Where were you yesterday?" Hibari said, "Did you have paperwork?" He knew the only time he didn't see Dino every day was when he had work to do.

Dino glared heatedly at Yamamoto's retreating back, but almost flinched at hearing Kyouya sigh... in annoyance. If Dino had been a puppy his ears would've drooped. Instead he merely plopped down somewhat near Kyouya (ironically in the same spot Yamamoto had been before), not wanting to overwhelm the other with his presence since it seemed he wasn't in the mood. "I was busy." Dino mumbled loudly enough, although he was so into his sulking that his brain didn't register what he had said, nor the tone he had said it in.

Hibari looked at Dino for a moment before he nodded slightly. "I see." He muttered before he put the bento box down between them. There were four pieces of sushi left. "Have it. I'm full. I don't want it to go to waste." He said simply, not looking at Dino.

At the offer, Dino looked up from his cloud of angst with a slightly startled expression. It quickly softened into a smile, and he accepted the food graciously. Now that he thought about, Dino was actually pretty hungry. He hadn't eaten much these past few days. The day before yesterday he hadn't finished eating, and neither had he yesterday since he had been too focused on his work.

And today he had slept through breakfast as well. Dino finished eating the sushi in less time than Kyouya had taken to eat the rest. "Thanks." He smiled at the other, with a better mood now. He forced himself to take a deep breath. There was no need for him to be so irritated.. these past few days had just been too busy and it was clearly affecting his mood. There was no need to be jealous of Yamamoto...right?

"That herbivore I told you about the other day, he has more potential than I thought. He and I were training a few minutes ago." Hibari said as Hibird fluttered down to sit on his shoulder. He petted the small yellow puffball and contemplated the training session that had taken place just a few minutes ago. Yes, Yamamoto was indeed strong and a good replacement for when Dino wasn't around. But of course, Dino was far stronger than Yamamoto was. Hibari would always enjoy their training sessions more.

Urgh. Dino's mood plummeted back down again. "Oh. Really?" He asked rather shortly, gnawing on his lip with wholehearted irritation. His hand clenched into a fist and longed to draw out his whip to show Kyouya what a _real_ training session was like. Instead he merely seethed. This had been going on long enough. The Vongola swordsman was going to have to be taken out of the picture, and quick.

"Un." Hibari nodded and closed up the bento box to throw away later. "He's a tolerable level." He said. After a few moments, he looked at Dino for a moment, noticing how out of it he was. But Hibari just stood up and looked down at Dino. "I'm going." He said, "I have a bit of paperwork to do myself." He then turned to leave. "Ja ne." He waved as he headed for the door.

Dino let his student leave without a protest. He was much too busy making plans on his head at that moment, mostly via slamming the back of his head repeatedly against the wall he was leaning on.

And then it hit him. Literally. Dino smirked as he remembered that a certain someone who owed him a favor. It was time to call it in.

* * *

><p>Much later, when it was finally time to leave school, Dino's men were stationed around the school and every possible road Yamamoto could take back to his house. The moment be began heading home, they would be ready to grab him.<p>

Yamamoto didn't leave the school grounds until baseball practice was over. Today had been quite the day. With Hibari's training and his usual practice on top of that, Yamamoto felt tired and relaxed. But as he walked out of the school grounds and began heading down the road... something felt... off.

He gripped the strap of his bag, wondering if he was being paranoid.

Dino's men didn't give Yamamoto a chance to think on it any further. Once they were sure the coast was clear, one of the men shot him with a tranquilizer, hoping to knock him out. And just in case it missed, several other men were waiting to do the same.

Yamamoto's eyes widened as he was shot with the tranquilizer. He grabbed it, immediately pulling it out and staring wide eyed at it. There was no liquid inside. It had already emptied itself into Yamamoto's body. His vision blurred and the Vongola swordsman staggered. He felt numb. Yamamoto fell to his knees before falling limply to the floor. The last thing he saw before he finally lost consciousness was several pairs of feet walking towards him. Then... Black.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later...<p>

"_VOOOOOOIIIIIII!_ How much longer are you planning to stay asleep, you fucking brat?" Squalo's loud brash voice rang out back at the hotel...except this hotel was in a completely different town. By all intent and purposes, Yamamoto had been kidnapped. Although Dino was courteous enough to leave a note in his house saying he went off on a trip with a certain silver-haired swordsman.

The blonde had specifically instructed Squalo to keep Yamamoto away for a couple of weeks at the very least—not to mention he was giving his old time friend the chance of a lifetime here. (One that Squalo secretly appreciated.)

Yamamoto had been sleeping soundly under the tranquilizer drug. He hadn't stirred at all until the loud, familiar shout rang out and the young swordsman was startled into consciousness. First thing he noticed was that his head hurt. Yamamoto put a hand to his forehead before opening his eyes to see where he was. And his eyes widened. "S.. Squalo?" He stared at the silver-haired swordsman in shock, not expecting to see him at all.

"It's about time!" Squalo huffed before pointing his sword arm at the other's throat. "Get up. It's time to train." He demanded, not paying the other's apparent headache any attention.

"Train?" Yamamoto glanced at the sword before looking at the Varia Swordsman. He then smiled slightly. "It's good to see you too, Squalo." Yamamoto flashed Squalo a smile before seeing his things in the corner of the room. He moved back from Squalo's sword before standing up from the bed and going to grab his own.

"Feh," Squalo smirked and waited for the other to be ready before he dragged him off. He'd really have to thank Dino for this one later on. It was going to be a while before anyone saw the Rain Guardian again.

* * *

><p>Dino smirked in satisfaction. His plan seemed to be working perfectly, and with paperwork out of the way, he could finally devote his time to Kyouya! The blonde was very, very happy.<p>

The next day, though, Hibari turned out to be quite peeved. He had expected sushi again for lunch that day but when Yamamoto turned out to be absent, Hibari had gone without training or food during the lunch period. He just stood there, slightly angry, on the roof.

"Gooood morning Kyouya!" Dino called out to the black-haired boy with a big smile, moving to cling to the other's back. He nuzzled the other's neck with his cheek before letting go his cute student. He had a fast food bag in one of his hands, containing a_ lot_ of burgers inside. Dino was determined to make his claim on Kyouya very clear today. And as everyone knows, the way through a man's heart was through his stomach. Well, that was the first step anyway.

Hibari had his tonfas out the moment Dino touched him, but the smell of burgers made him stop and let the blonde nuzzle him. He reached back and grabbed the bag from Dino's hand, taking out a burger and taking a bite. "Good morning." He said, after swallowing. He put his tonfas down and sat down on the floor, the bag next to him as he ate.

Dino could have beamed at how well his plan as working so far. Instead he hid his happiness in a smaller smile as he plopped down next to his student, this time much closer than he had yesterday, and reached for a burger of his own.

Hibari didn't care about the closeness with Dino and just ate in silence. "That stupid swordsman didn't show up today. I would have been bored if you didn't come." He said, already starting into his next burger. "Are you done with your paperwork?"

"Yup! It's all done!" Dino felt giddy at the fact that Kyouya had gone from calling the Rain brat "Yamamoto" to "stupid swordsman".

"Good. Finish faster next time." He said with no sympathy whatsoever. Hibari yawned after finishing his second burger and leaned back with a small and content expression, a smile _barely_ tugging at the corner of his lips.

Dino merely smiled indulgently at that statement. "I'll do my best." He responded keenly, and that was when he saw _it_. And really, it was Kyouya's fault for being so damn irresistible when he was smiling. Dino had planned to draw this out, tire him out during fighting, indulge the boy with anything and everything he wanted, before doing what he was about to do now.

Dino reached over, his lips catching Kyouya's softly but wanting. His hands had already moved to catch the other's wrists, preventing the other to reach for his tonfas.

The first thing Hibari had indeed reached for was his tonfas, but when Dino prevented this, he merely gave him a shove. He pushed Dino back onto the floor before straddling the blonde's waist. He gave the other a look as if to say "Don't forget who's _really_ on top" before he leaned down and kissed Dino again.

Dino didn't mind this at all. His grip on the other however turned more and more possessive by the second. His kiss too turned hungrier. He wanted to show the other, show the world really, that no one else was allowed to touch him like this. Kyouya was _his_.

And Dino was the only one allowed to touch him in such a way. Hibari wouldn't ever allow anyone else close enough. He rested his hands on Dino's chest, occasionally grinding his hips against the blonde's as he returned Dino's hunger and passion in the kiss. After a few more minutes, he pulled away, smirking down at Dino. Hibari licked his lips as if he had tasted something delicious.

Dino had an equally pleased expression. He breathed a bit unevenly, the earlier grinding having gotten him riled up. This, he thought, he could never live without. He would do everything to keep his hold on Kyouya.

"HIBARI! LET'S HAVE AN EXTREME MATCH!" Ryohei's voice boomed from the bottom floor of the school, searching for the man with an excited look in his eyes.

Dino gritted his teeth in irritation at the interruption, his hands clamping down hard on Kyouya's arms.

Everything.

Hibari's attention was pulled away from Dino for that moment, glancing down through the fence at the edge of the roof to see Ryohei looking for him. Feeling Dino grab his arms tightly, Hibari smirked. He leaned down and gave him a deep kiss. The moment Dino's hold loosened, he pulled away, grabbed his tonfas and smirked. "This is pretty interesting, so I'll see you later." He said before he hopped off the roof and into a tree where he then dropped down to the ground floor. He smirked at Ryohei, brandishing his tonfas. "I'll bite you to death."

Ryohei grinned, almost sparkled really, at the challenge. The reason he had been looking for him earlier was due to Tsuna's extreme worries of where Yamamoto had gone. Since the swordsman had been last seen with Hibari, Ryohei had been asked to please find out if the Cloud Guardian knew where he had gone. Of course, by the time Ryohei had gone on to look for Hibari he had already forgotten the reasons of why he was doing so. All he wanted now was a challenge. He had been itching to fight for a while.

A furious growl escaped Dino's throat the moment Kyouya had left him there. The only person Hibari was going to bite to death today was Dino and no one else, the blonde thought fiercely. He quickly regained his bearings, scrambling off the floor with minor injuries before plopping down off the roof as well, whip in hand.

"I'm afraid I'm not quite done with you yet Kyouya." He ground out the words through a gritted smile. He shot a scalding glare towards the Sun Guardian, who of course, was too dumb to understand.

"Hm?" Hibari smirked, looking at Dino. It seemed he wouldn't be able to get away from the blonde just yet. "Oh really? Says who?" He twirled his tonfa in his hand a few times as if baiting Dino.

Dino smirked a little too bloodthirstily. "Me." He answered before striking at his student with no mercy.

Ryohei frowned at this interruption. "THIS IS EXTRMELLY UN-" He began to yell in protest, but before he could even finish he was hit with three darts of tranquilizers and promptly dragged off.

Hibari charged forward and dodged the whip. He swiped at Dino with his tonfas, the smirk never leaving Hibari's lips. He noticed Ryohei being silenced and became even more entertained. Dino was indeed strong. He was lucky to have such a good teacher.

Dino dogged every blow of the tonfa, not letting himself become even close to being hit. He was too fed up with the other for paying attention to anyone who wasn't Dino, and went about his way to reassure his student that only Dino could possible challenge him. _Look at me_ his body seemed to say as he struck his whip to the other's body, quicker than ever before.

As the whip struck him, Hibari let out a small hiss of pain. He stopped and put his thumb on the wound, looking at the blood before he smirked, licking the red liquid from his finger. "As I thought." He said with a smirk. "You have been holding out on me. I should make you jealous more often." He rushed forward once more, not giving Dino time to respond.

Dino faltered only for a second, his eyes wide in surprise at this statement, before narrowing them again and dodging once more. "You sneaky little brat." He murmured, feeling partly amused and partly irritated at the other's tactic. Dino was now even more determined than ever to show his student why he shouldn't pull this tactic on him again. He was not going to hold back this time at all.

Hibari smirked. They continued fighting for a long time. Hibari lost track of the time. He had several wounds now from the whip but the prefect didn't stop. He wouldn't stop until Dino did. Stopping before him would mean losing. And Hibari never lost.

Kyouya was going to lose, Dino thought with a ruthless smirk as he struck time after time. Usually, around this time Dino would wrap his whip around his student's wrists, stopped him in his tracks with a tired pout or a hungry kiss. This time however Dino wouldn't stop until his student was panting in exhaustion, and even then Dino would strike, at that time with his hands and his lips and murmurs of _"mine."_ being chanted over and over.

But that was then. For now Dino flicked his wrist in a fierce, too violent strike. The holds that had previously held Dino back from striking at his student with his full strength had since long burnt out. Because he knew that even if Kyouya pouted and sulked, in that angry violent way of his that spoke of murder, he would never stop looking at Dino now.

Several more wounds were slashed open by the rough leather whip. This stinging pain only served to fire up Hibari even further. Though as another hour passed, the prefect was slowing down ever so slightly. He was tired, though he didn't want to admit it. Hibari was sweating, his breathing a bit irregular, but he didn't allow himself to look too out of the ordinary. He could not allow himself to stop. So he stubbornly continued.

Dino's eyes lightened in a way that could only be described as hungry. He knew his student was reaching his limit, knew the other would be too stubborn to admit it. Kyouya made a messy sight, uniform skewed and torn open, injuries scattered beneath and splattered with blood, mostly his own Dino thought, with a very faint tinge of regret. He did so hate to injure his cute student's body more than necessary, but the other _had_ been the one to rile him up. "Are you satisfied, Kyouya?" He all but purred out as he finally struck at the other for the last time. Very reminiscent of their first meeting, Dino had wrapped his whip around the stairs behind Kyouya, and subsequently Kyouya's arms. This time however, Dino wouldn't let the other catch him off guard, like he had before.

Hibari's body twisted slightly, pulling against the whip before smirking at how tightly it was holding on. Satisfied? Was he satisfied? It took a moment before the young prefect arrived at an answer. "I'm always satisfied with you around, Di-no." He pronounced the other's name slowly, separating the syllables. He licked some blood off his lips. "But if you start holding out on me again, I'm sure I can find someone else to bite." It was an empty threat, Hibari knew. But he really did like fighting with Dino. And this fight was definitely the most interesting they'd had.

Dino's body shivered lightly as he heard his name dance around the other's tongue. He hissed, quietly, his body as taut as the whip coiled around Hibari's forearms, because that was as close as a love confession as he was ever going to get. Dino's mouth was on the other skin before he could register, his tongue lavishing the other's wounds, his hands replacing the hold of his whip as he drew the other closer. _"Mine."_ He hissed possessively at the other's half-hearted threat.

Hibari allowed his tonfas to drop, gripping instead to Dino's jacket. He heard Dino's hiss and smirked lightly. Dino was the only one that could ever clutch Hibari like this. The only one that Hibari would ever really like. Besides Namimori, Dino was what mattered most to the young prefect. Yes, Dino was his, but more importantly, he was Dino's. Hibari leaned up, his lips right next to the blonde's ear. Then he whispered a single word.

_"Yours."_

* * *

><p>Omake:<p>

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna's eyes widened as he walked into the classroom, seeing Yamamoto sitting there in his usual seat. The baseball player had disappeared for nearly a month with no warning and now returned with bandages covering his body.

"Yo, Tsuna!" Yamamoto grinned as if it had just been any other day.

"YOU IDIOT!" Gokudera roared, grabbing Yamamoto's shirt. "Do you have ANY idea how much you've made the Tenth worry?"

"Sorry!" Yamamoto said with a laugh, "I couldn't call. Squalo took my phone and didn't let me have it back until I got home."

"Squalo?" Tsuna stared in shock at Yamamoto. The baseball swordsman explained how one day he had been walking home. He had been knocked out by a tranquilizer and then when he woke up, he was in a hotel room in an entirely different town with Squalo.

"That's..." Tsuna sat down in the seat in front of Yamamoto. "That's insane!"

"It wasn't so bad. Squalo and I trained a lot and he even brought me home in time for the game tomorrow." Yamamoto smiled.

"That bastard. Can you even play in that condition?" Gokudera scowled. Not that he cared... No really. He didn't.

"Yeah, I'll be fine by tomorrow." Yamamoto said with a smile and a nod.

The teacher walked in at that moment and the students all sat down, greeting him. The teacher spotted Yamamoto and sighed. "Yamamoto-kun. You've been gone for a long time. Care to explain?"

"Ah! I'm sorry, Sensei. I had an unexpected trip." Yamamoto said with a laugh.

"Alright. You're expected to catch up on all the homework."

Yamamoto froze. His smile faltered. A month's worth of homework. Homework that he didn't understand at all... Great.

"Y-Yes, Sensei..."

* * *

><p>At an unspecified location:<p>

"HELLO? ANYONE THERE?"

...

"WHERE IN THE WORLD AM I?"

...

"THIS IS COMPLETELLY UNEXTREME!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm, wonder what happened to Ryohei. Bad Dino, baaaad! Hehe.<strong>

**Don't forget to review! (:**


End file.
